<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and Us by domflair (riottkick)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414037">You and Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domflair'>domflair (riottkick)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you and us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Established Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Healthy Polyamory, Mentions gangbang, Overstimulation, Pussy Spanking, Rimming, Slight Possessiveness, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Degradation, dom!becky, slight voyuerism, sub!Reader, switch!bayley, switch!charlotte, switch!sasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domflair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been Becky's sub for a while, and now you're starting to become the other four horsewomen's submissive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bayley | Davina Rose/You, Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Reader, Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/You, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>you and us [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraudulentmoonlight/gifts">Fraudulentmoonlight</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were a little nervous, having never been with more than one person, but Becky assured you that it would be fine. The last few weeks, Becky had taken you on dates when she had some free time - she also had talked to you about the fact that she was in a healthy open relationship with all three of her best friends. At first you were a little hesitant, unsure if she was telling you the truth that she did tell them about you. She understood, and one night, she video chatted them with you. Confirming that she was, in fact, telling the truth.</p><p>She had told you that they’d all like to get to know you in more ways than one, and you agreed that you wanted to get to know them as well. “You okay, princess?” Becky asked you, rubbing your thigh as Charlotte and Sasha argued on what to put on for their movie night.</p><p>“Y-yeah, just thinking about a few things,” you bit your lip, trying your best to focus on her two girlfriends. Who were still going at it.</p><p>“Like what?” she asked, and you cursed yourself internally. You should have known that she was going to push further.</p><p>Charlotte and Sasha both turned to see what your answer was going to be - genuinely shocking you with the fact that they were both listening in. Bayley was still in the kitchen, cooking dinner for the five of you, and you were just happy there was one less person to hear what you had to say.</p><p>“You had fucked me before we drove over here, Bex.” you looked down at your hands in your lap. You could almost feel that she was smirking at you. </p><p>“What about it were you thinking about? C’mon, tell us,” </p><p>“Want them to fuck me,” you breathed, unsure of what to say next. You had thought about this since Becky had fucked you, telling you how she would in front of her girlfriends. That was when you had come the hardest you ever had for her, and it certainly didn’t go unnoticed. “While you watch, and then you would fuck me last.”</p><p>You felt as if you were whispering, that the room was filled with more people you could count. As if you needed to keep a secret from everyone but Becky, but as soon as you heard a chuckle that thought left your head.</p><p>“I was going to say maybe we should wait after dinner, but I guess we can order in.” Bayley called out from the kitchen, which made you jump. How did she hear you from all the way in there? You didn’t spend too much time dwelling on it - because as soon as  Bayley stepped into the room, Becky pushed a finger into your mouth.</p><p>“You know my rules, right baby?” she asked. You looked up to her and nodded, earning a soft smile from her. Pulling her finger out of your mouth before continuing. “Repeat them for me.”</p><p>“No coming without permission, Tell you or them when something’s too much, Only you can fuck my ass, and no being a brat.” you said, and the others seemed to understand. You watched as Becky stood up from the couch, she stood in front of you as Bayley took a seat next to you.</p><p>“Since this is a little new for you, I’ll explain some things. Sasha may sub to Charlotte, Bayley, and I, but she will be dominating you. You will listen to her, even if she’s subbing. Does that make sense, baby?” </p><p>Becky caressed your cheek as she waited for your answer. You bit your lip, and nodded, but that wasn’t good enough for her. She wanted a verbal answer, even if you were still a little nervous.</p><p>“It does. It makes sense.” </p><p>“They’re all going to take turns on you so it’s not too much for a first time with all of us. Are you okay with that?” </p><p>“I’m more than okay with that, I actually think that will be easier for me.” </p><p>“What are your safewords?” Sasha asked, who had taken off her glasses. You looked down at your hands - a habit of yours when you were nervous, but you knew you were going to have to answer them.</p><p>“Beck-Daddy and I use the traffic light system, but sometimes when I can’t talk I open and close my hands three times.” </p><p>“That sounds good with me. That’s usually what we use as well when we all play.” Bayley nodded, and both Charlotte and Sasha agreed. </p><p>“Now that that’s over with, take your clothes off and bend over the armrest. Daddy wants a show.”</p><p>You nodded, standing up as Becky switched spots with Bayley. Watching as the brunette went upstairs to what you guessed were the toys they were going to be using on you. Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you pulled your shirt up over your head. Slightly jumping as you felt someone’s chest against your back - you let out a whimper as their hands cupped your chest through your bra. “You make such pretty noises, (Your Name).” Charlotte whispered, licking the shell of your ear. </p><p>“Th-Thank you, Char,” you whispered back. </p><p>Charlotte unclasped your bra, and you tossed it to the ground. You made eye contact with Becky, keeping it as you pulled your sweatpants down, along with the panties she had bought for your birthday. Once you were completely undressed, you bent over the armrest of the couch. </p><p>“Before you do that, do you want to be a good girl for me? For them?” </p><p>“I do, Daddy.” </p><p>“Get on your knees.” </p><p>You did as you were told, unsure of what she had in mind. You weren’t going to question her though, you trusted her with your life, and you trusted what she had in mind. Bayley came back down the stairs with a few toys, handing Charlotte a strapon, you bit your lip at the sight. It was bigger than anything you had taken, but you were sure you could take it. </p><p>Watching as the blonde pulled her shirt up over her head, and you couldn’t wait to touch her. “Bayley and I really enjoy watching Sash suck our straps, and I’ve seen how good you do it. Show them how much of a good little cock sucker you are.” Becky leaned back into the couch, resting her feet on the side you had been sitting on as she watched Charlotte put the strapon harness on. You had wondered in that moment how Charlotte looked when Becky fucked her, maybe you’d find out soon.</p><p>You moved closer to Charlotte, who was now stroking the toy as she watched. As soon as you were able to reach her, you gripped onto the base of the toy, licking your lips as you leaned in. You sucked on the tip lightly, running your tongue against it as you looked up at her. “You’re such a pretty princess, can’t wait to fuck you.” Charlotte hummed, watching as you pushed down further onto the toy. </p><p>“She gets so fuckin’ wet when she’s called a princess.” Becky chuckled, unbuckling her belt. “Sash, why don’t you get one of the straps on. You’ll be next after Charlotte.”</p><p>You relaxed your throat as Charlotte slowly fucked your mouth. You tried your best to focus as the others watched you - knowing that you were making Becky proud helped you even more. Helping you to your feet once she pulled you off of the toy, Charlotte led you to the armrest of the couch. Looking up to see Becky stroking the strapon that she had been packing. </p><p>Charlotte rubbed the tip through your folds, gathering up some of your wetness before she pushed all the way into you. You closed your eyes as you adjusted to the feeling, Becky had stretched you out many times before, but this was much different. “You tell us when you want Charlotte to move, okay?” Bayley said, rubbing your lower back comfortably. </p><p>“Y-yes, she can move. Please move, m’need it!” you cried out, trying to push back against Charlotte to get some sort of friction. The blonde held you still by your hips - not letting you move. </p><p>“Who said you can take charge? Did Daddy say you can fuck my cock back?” Charlotte teased, using her left hand to pull you up by your hair. </p><p>“N-No, but I need it so bad, please!” you whimpered, trying your best to stay still - not wanting to be punished this early on. Your nerves disappeared as Charlotte began to move, fucking you at a pace you could get used to. It wasn’t enough to bring you close to the edge, but you were desperate for anything at this point.</p><p>“You’re just a desperate little slut, huh? Daddy told us all about what you thought about. How you wanted us to use you like a fucking toy. Tell me, how hard do you want me to fuck your cunt?” </p><p>“S-So hard, please, Char? Want you to give it to me good in front of Daddy.” you begged, keeping eye contact with Becky. She watched as Charlotte sped up her thrusts, fucking you at a bruising pace that quickly sent you over the edge. But before you could ride out your orgasm, she pulled out just as fast as it came.</p><p>“Nobody said you could come, (Your Name). Already being a naughty brat for me, huh? I guess Daddy needs to be more strict with you?” Charlotte chuckled, earning an eye roll from Becky as she slid back into you. </p><p>“Maybe ya should have told her she wasn’t allowed to come? Don’t blame me for yer mistakes, sweetheart.” </p><p>You tried your best not to laugh at their bickering, considering Charlotte fucked you harder as they went on and on. “Come when you’re ready, wanna show Bex just how hard I can make you come.”</p><p>You nodded once she let go of your hair, gasping as she gripped your hips harder than before. Fucking yourself back against the toy successfully to try and get as much friction as you wanted. This time, Charlotte didn’t mind it at all. “Oh fuck, feels so fucking good-“ you cried out as the sounds of your pussy filled the room. You could hear Bayley chuckle, unsure if it was because of the sounds or how Becky looked desperate to touch you. </p><p>“Can feel you squeezing the strap, fuck me back harder.”</p><p>You did just that - fucking the toy back harder than before, you were already close once more. Turning your head to see Bayley lazily finger Sasha while they watched you got you to the edge. Charlotte fucked you through your orgasm, slowing down as you tried to pull away from her. “Who wants a turn next?” she asked, slapping the tip of the strap against your clit, causing you to whine. You were sensitive already, but you wanted more - you wanted them all to have you. </p><p>Bayley removed her fingers from Sasha, getting up to go over to you. “Open your mouth, baby,” she instructed, and you did it without a second thought. Sucking the mess that Sasha made on Bayley’s fingers, you let out a whimper. Sasha slipped on one of the strapons that were brought downstairs earlier. </p><p>“Does she taste good?” Bayley cooed, keeping her eyes locked on Sasha. She hummed in response as you tried to talk around her fingers. “Good girl, maybe if you want you can make her come later? Would you like that baby?”</p><p>You nodded, closing your eyes as Sasha slides into you all the way. Before you could adjust, she began a fast pace.  “Gonna ruin your tight little pussy, all you’re gonna want is to be fucked by us.” she moaned, slapping your ass as Bayley pulled her fingers out of your mouth. </p><p>You bit your lip as Sasha fucked into you harder, rubbing the pad of her thumb against your asshole. You were ready to go over the edge, only needing a little more to help you out. “Sash, please,” you cried out, unsure on how to form the right words. All you truly needed was anything she was willing to give you. </p><p>“What do you need? Tell me and I’ll give it to you,” she said, pulling you up to her chest by your hair. Wrapping her left arm around your waist as the other hand wrapped around your throat. </p><p>“Rub my clit, please, please I need it so bad.” you cried out, fucking back against Sasha to meet her thrusts. When she didn’t, you let out a whimper. “Please, Please. Sasha-“ </p><p>She cut you off, bringing the hand that was wrapped around your throat down to your cunt. Rubbing tight circles against your aching clit, Sasha let out a breathy laugh as you fucked her back. She didn’t seem to care, considering she moved her fingers faster to meet with you. Looking right as Becky, you almost came at the sight of her with no clothes on. You hadn’t noticed that she even undressed, too focused on what Sasha was doing to you. </p><p>“Fuck, Sasha-“ </p><p>You cut yourself with a loud cry, spilling over the edge faster than you thought. Sasha fucked you through your orgasm, gripping your waist harder as you rode out your high. She didn’t stop once your orgasm was finished, bringing you closer to the next one. </p><p>“Oh fuck, please, you feel so fucking good, want so much more!” you cried out, looking up to see Becky give you an unreadable look.</p><p>“Yeah? You’re such a greedy little slut? No wonder why Daddy brought you over, your pussy needs all of our attention, huh?” Sasha fucked you, and as you get closer to the edge, she was quick to pull out of you. Becky let out a raspy chuckle as you cried out from the feeling of being empty.</p><p>Before you could complain, Bayley pulled you off of the arm rest. Turning you around so you could sit on it and face her. “You are such a greedy little girl, huh? What? You’re pussy needs more?” she asked, slapping your thigh before spreading your legs. “Answer my question or Daddy and I won’t touch you.” </p><p>“<i>Yes,</i> I need so much more, please, Bayley,”</p><p>“You’re lucky I can’t say no to a desperate little slut like you.” </p><p>Sliding two of her fingers into your cunt, Bayley gripped your hair as she fucked you at a hard pace. Curling her fingers, you bit your lip as you tried your best to stay balanced on the arm rest. “You’re soaking my fingers, Daddy told me you love making messes all over her. Is that true?”</p><p>You leaned forward to rest against Bayley as soon as she let your hair go. “Y-yes.” you whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. Gripping your chin hard, Bayley pulled you to your feet so you were once again facing Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha. </p><p>“Say it so Charlotte and Sash know, whore. Was Daddy telling the truth?”</p><p>“Daddy was telling the truth! I make such messes all over Daddy…<i>fuck!</i>” You gasped as Bayley slid into your pussy from behind, not giving you time to adjust. Not that you needed to be warmed up now - her strapon wasn’t the thickest, but you loved the feeling it gave you. </p><p>“Yeah she does, just you fuckin’ wait yer gonna really see what a whore she is.” Becky grunted, watching as Bayley fucked you harder.</p><p>Reaching behind you, you tried your best to pull Bayley closer to you each time. “What do you want, baby? You wanna touch me?” she taunted, grabbing both of your hands before she pushed you down against the arm rest. Holding them against your lower back, Bayley refused to let them go as she slowed down her pace.</p><p>“Please, no, wanna get fucked faster.” You whined pressing your cheek against the couch seat. You weren’t normally a brat, especially when you’ve gotten so much attention, but Bayley’s pace wasn’t enough.</p><p>Bayley let go of your hands, and pulled out of you completely. You looked at Becky with confusion plastered on your face.</p><p>“You see baby, I may dom all of you, but Bayley is more of a dom than Charlotte and Sasha.” Bayley laughed, leaning closer to you so she could lift your head with her right hand. “But the difference between her and I when we dom, is that she doesn’t deal with brats. Now count.” </p><p>Becky looked up at Bayley with her last two words, a smile spread across her face. Before you could register what was going on, Bayley’s hand came crashing down. “One…” you whispered. </p><p>Bayley spanked your other cheek just as hard, making eye contact with Becky. When she heard you whisper “Two”, she continued to rain spanks down at a hard and fast pace. As soon as you got to ten, Becky kissed you lightly on the forehead. “Good girl. Tell Bayley you’re sorry, and ask if she’ll make you come okay?”</p><p>“I-I’m sorry for giving you attitude, Bayley. Please make me come?” you bit your lip, looking into Becky’s eyes. Her pupils were blown with lust. </p><p>“Should I, Daddy?” Bayley asked the redhead in front of you. </p><p>“Do it, make her come.”</p><p>Bayley slid back into you slowly, quickly combing her fingers through your hair to pull you back against her chest. “Touch your clit for me, (Your Name).” she whispered in your ear as she fucked you. </p><p>Reaching down to rub at your clit, you tried your best to focus on it. But as Becky leaned in, and wrapped her lips around your right nipple, you couldn’t focus on anything else. </p><p>“Well that’s just rude that the two of you are hogging her.” You heard Charlotte say, and you could almost see her rolling her eyes. Your thought of what she was doing stopped when she lightly slapped your hand away from your cunt.</p><p>She began to rub at your clit at a pace that matched Bayley’s movements. Sasha watched from where Becky had been sitting, fucking herself with her fingers at the sight of all three of them working together to get you over the edge. </p><p>You wrapped your hand in Becky’s hair, pulling her off your nipple so you could kiss her. She gladly did what you wanted, biting your lip as she pulled away. “Come for us, baby. You earned it.” She breathed pinching at both of your nipples, bringing you over the edge. You came with a shout, both of your legs shaking, and if it weren’t for Bayley fully holding you up as fucked you through your orgasm, you wouldn’t be able to stand up.</p><p>When you came down from your high, Bayley picked up and sat you down on the couch. “Color, (Your Name)?</p><p>“Green, Becky.” you said, trying to catch your breath. You were okay for one more round, and she knew that. But she wanted to make sure you were okay to continue.</p><p>“Alright, are you up to riding me, baby? Or do you want me to fuck you?” she asked as she sat down next to you. You knew what she wanted, but she loved to ask you anyways. </p><p>“Wanna ride you in front of them.” </p><p>Sasha got up off of the couch, and sat next to both Bayley and Charlotte. Becky moved back to her original spot so she could have a back rest, and you were quick to straddle her hips. You had been on the road with her brand for a while, but the two of you hadn’t had a moment together like this in a while. But you were glad to be sharing it with all three of her girlfriends. </p><p>Sliding down onto the toy, you were thankful Becky gave you time to adjust. Having the thickest strapon out of all of them. <i>”Fuck.”</i> you gasped, finally taking all of it to the base.</p><p>“You like Daddy’s cock, baby? It’s brand new just for you.” Becky smiled up at you. Quickly turning to look at her girlfriends. “Don’t think I didn’t see ya fucking yerself, Sash. Sit on Bayley’s strap while I fuck (Your Name).” </p><p>You heard Sasha get off of the part she was sitting on, and when you heard her tiny gasp you knew she had listened to Becky.</p><p>“Yer so pretty, all fucked out and now on yer Daddy’s cock.” Becky praised, pushing on your back lightly to guide you closer towards her chest. “Yer mine, theirs.”</p><p>Taking a nipple into her mouth, Becky began fucking into you as she held you by your lower back. “Say it.” she moaned against you, picking up your pace.</p><p>“I’m yours. Fuck, Daddy, harder please!” you cried, trying your best to hold still as she fucked you at her pace.</p><p>Becky brought right hand up to your throat, and held it tightly as she fucked up into you harder. You were overly sensitive, but you wanted more and she was going to give it to you however you needed it.</p><p>You held onto the armrest, trying your best to meet Becky’s thrusts. You weren’t far away from the edge, and it was fast approaching. Becky reached her left hand further down, but as soon as she realized she couldn’t reach your asshole, she got a better idea. “Charlotte, c’mere,” Becky instructed, and as soon as the blonder was near the two of you, Becky continued. “Take yer thumb and rub at her entrance.”</p><p>You looked at Becky with wide eyes as Charlotte spat on her thumb. You both knew you were going to come harder than any of the other orgasms you’ve had. You tightened around Becky’s strap as the blonde rubbed the pad of her thumb against your entrance as Becky continued to fuck up into you.</p><p><i>”Daddy.”</i> you came, trying your best to fuck Becky back through your orgasm. But as soon as you came down from your high, you slumped down against the red head, not even bothering to pull yourself off of the toy. </p><p>You were ready to sleep, and as soon as Becky recognized that you were checking out, she pulled you off of her strap. “Bayley, take care of Sash, I’ll get (Your Name) situated for the night.” she instructed, and the three of them headed upstairs. </p><p>“After your bath, do you want them to come cuddle with us? We have a big enough of bed. If not I’ll lay with you on the couch tonight.”</p><p>“Want them with me too, Bex.”</p><p>“Alright, let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed.”</p><p>Becky kissed you on your cheek before she picked you up, bringing you upstairs to use the bath. You were glad you were finally able to meet her girlfriends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up the next morning to Sasha with her arm around you. Becky, Bayley, and Charlotte weren’t in the bed, but you were too exhausted to move.</p>
<p>“Good morning, love,” Sasha said against your throat. Kissing your shoulder as her finger tips ran across your chest.</p>
<p>“M-Morning,” you whined as Sasha moved down to kiss more of your skin. You knew what she was doing, but you weren’t too sure it was allowed.</p>
<p>“Did you have fun last night?”</p>
<p>“I-I did, did you?” </p>
<p>You tried to hold your breath, as her mouth reached your right nipple. “Wait!”</p>
<p>Sasha pulled back, concern was plastering her face. “What’s wrong, (Your Name)?”</p>
<p>“I-Is this allowed?” </p>
<p>Sasha didn’t respond to your question - instead she got up out of the bed, telling you to meet her downstairs with the others. You were worried she was upset with you, but she seemed like she wasn’t. </p>
<p>Once you had gone to the bathroom, and put a shirt on, you were sure it was Sasha’s. You made your way downstairs to find Bayley cooking, and both Charlotte and Sasha watching something on the television.</p>
<p>“Hey, sweetheart. Come join us.” Charlotte smiled.</p>
<p>You shyly smiled at them, sitting down next to the two of them. Becky came out of the downstairs, bathroom, moving towards the other couch that was across from the one you were currently on. </p>
<p>“So, Sasha had brought up something to us that you were concerned about. Would it be okay if we all talked about it over breakfast?” Becky asked, and you nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah we can.” </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Once everyone had set the table, Bayley brought the food out for everyone. You noticed that she had cooked you your favorite breakfast meal - eggs, toast, and hash browns. The thought that Becky has told them some of your favorite foods made your heart swell.</p>
<p>“Thank you for cooking this for us, Bayley,” you gave her a small smile. You wanted her to know how much you appreciated the effort, hoping that how nervous you were, wasn’t written all over your face.</p>
<p>“You’re very welcome, (Your Name).”</p>
<p>You took what you wanted from the plates of food, thankful that they didn’t talk about what Sasha told them right off the bat. You wouldn’t be ready for it - and Becky knew this. Waiting until everyone had what they wanted on their plate, and had already started eating, Becky began to talk.</p>
<p>“So Sasha had brought up that you were a little concerned that it wouldn’t be allowed if she were allowed to play with you while I was downstairs? Is that true?”</p>
<p>“I-I wasn’t sure because you weren’t in the room with us...” you tailed off, turning to the redhead. She looked calm, as if she understood what you were getting at.</p>
<p>“Baby, yer allowed to play with them as much as ya want. Even if I’m not in the same room or if I’m not even here. I play with them when yer away, and you knew that.” she gave you a reassuring smile. “So if Sasha wants to pleasure ya when the two of you are in the bed by yerselfs it’s more than okay. If any of them want to play with yer pretty pussy, you don’t need permission from me.”</p>
<p>“Alright, that makes me feel a lot better.” You bit your lip. Suddenly you jumped a little as you felt a hand touch your thigh, it was Sasha who you knew had no intentions of giving you what you wanted at that moment. </p>
<p>“I’m glad, and please if you have any other concerns I want you to come to me, come to us about them. We won’t be mad or even upset, (Your Name).” Sasha said, her hand traveling up higher. You shifted in your seat as you started to spread jelly onto a piece of your toast.</p>
<p>“I promise I will as soon as something comes up.” you knew if you had taken a bite of your toast, you would have choked because Sasha’s finger tips ghosted your inner thigh. </p>
<p>Leaning in, she whispered, “I’m going to fucking ruin you after they leave for the gym.”</p>
<p>You were definitely looking forward to it.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>You all cleaned the table, and as Bayley, Becky, and Charlotte bid their goodbyes before going to the gym, Becky gave you a knowing smirk. </p>
<p>“So what do you want to do?” you asked to break the comfortable silence, and Sasha turned to look at you.</p>
<p>“Let’s go upstairs and finish what we were about to start.” she suggested, grabbing your hand and leading you up to the master bedroom. You were glad she had told the others about your concern, especially since you were now much more comfortable with the thought of even doing things with just Sasha around. </p>
<p>As the two of you got in the room, Sasha pushed you onto the bed. Moving between your legs, she began grinding against you. “Do you want me to kiss you?” she asked, kissing the side of your neck.</p>
<p>“Yes, please.”</p>
<p>Your first thought she was referring to your mouth, but as she moved down your body, you realized she was talking about something entirely different from what you thought. Moving down so that your legs were dangling off the foot of the bed, you let out a quiet gasp as Sasha pushed your thighs apart. “Knew you weren’t wearing anything other than my shirt this morning. You look so good in it, but wanna know what looks much better?”</p>
<p>Getting down on her knees, Sasha continued to keep eye contact with you. Slapping your pussy lightly, she spoke up, “I asked you a question, (Your Name). I expect an answer.”</p>
<p>“Wh-What looks better, Sash?” </p>
<p>“This pretty little pussy of yours, no wonder why Becky loves it. So pretty.” she leaned in, kissing your right inner thigh, before your other thigh. She was going slow on purpose. Closing her eyes, she kissed your pussy softly, to where you could barely feel it.</p>
<p><i>”Please,”</i> you whined, hoping she would give in. You knew if it was Becky, she wouldn't give in, and maybe Sasha would be different.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” she asked, running the pad of her thumb through your folds. </p>
<p>“Your mouth, please? M’need your mouth on me.”</p>
<p>“But I’ve already had my mouth on your thighs, what more do you want?” </p>
<p>You knew the game she was playing all too well - Becky had done this to you many times before. “Want your mouth on my pussy, please Sash?” </p>
<p>Instead of ignoring your request, Sasha wrapped her lips around your clit, she pressed two of her fingers against your entrance. “Beg me.” she said dipping one of the fingers into your hole. </p>
<p>“Sash, please just fuck me, I need it.” You gave in, not wanting to wait any longer for her mouth. </p>
<p>Sasha didn’t waist anymore more time, sliding two of her fingers into your tight cunt. You let out a quiet wimpier as she started off with a slow pace. You wanted much more already, and both of you knew that. </p>
<p>“You’re already so wet and I’ve barely been fucking you. Tell me, do you want another finger, baby? What do you want?”</p>
<p>You took a deep breath, trying your best to focus on the words that were ready to say. However, as she rubbed the pad of her thumb against your clit, you had almost come then and there if she hadn’t pulled her hand away from you entirely. </p>
<p>“Bu-“ you started, but she cut you off, slapping your pussy hard. You let out a cry, instantly shutting your legs as you watched Sasha get up from where she was sitting.</p>
<p>“No ‘buts’, baby. ‘Bout to give you something much better than my mouth <i>and</i> my fingers.” You weren’t sure at first what she was referring to, too focused on losing the pleasure she was giving you. Going to one of the dressers they had in the room - the smallest that was more of a storage container. Sasha pulled out a viborator that you were very familiar with. Becky’s favorite to use on you was in fact, a hitachi - usually she used it while she fucked you with her strapon. So what Sasha was getting ready to do was completely different.</p>
<p>“I’m going to overstimulate you until <i>I’m</i> bored. Understood? Color?” </p>
<p>“Green,” you took a deep breath. “And I understand.”</p>
<p>Turning on the hitachi to the lowest setting, Sasha pushed it up against your clit lightly. <i>”Holy fuck!”</i> you let out a gasp, closing your legs as quickly as you could. The sudden feeling on your cunt was enough to send you over the edge way too early.</p>
<p>“First and only warning baby, you close your legs again I’ll tie you up for the others to find you. Leave you with this messy little pussy so desperate? It would honestly be such a shame, baby.” Sasha hummed, waiting for your response.</p>
<p>“No, no please, I promise I’ll keep my legs open, Sash!” you begged, doing as you said you would.</p>
<p>“Yeah that’s it. We’re going to go nice and slow okay? If it gets to be way too much, make sure you safeword. I won’t be upset at all. Understood?”</p>
<p>“I understand.”</p>
<p>“Good girl.”</p>
<p>You tried your best to stay focused on keeping your legs open, not wanting to be punished. You also didn’t want to disappoint her.</p>
<p>She pushed the hitachi hard against your clit, causing your left leg to shake as you tried even harder to not give in to closing your legs. “Sash-!” you cried out, coming faster than you ever have. You hadn’t realized you closed your eyes, until you opened them to find Sasha staring up at you.</p>
<p>“You came so fast, baby. Are you ready for another?” she asked, turning the toy up a notch. Looking up at you as you nod, the next level it was on, was much faster than the first and it made you a little nervous. “This time, (Your Name), you’re going to tell me how close you are before you come. You don’t have to ask for permission, but I <i>need</i> to know that you’re coming.” </p>
<p>You didn’t think anything of it, and as Sasha pushed the hitachi against your pussy once more, any thoughts left your head. Continuing to push it against you, you began to shake, unsure if your orgasm was approaching. “Sasha, please.” you cried out, unsure of what you were begging for. </p>
<p>“Yes, (Your Name)?”</p>
<p>The way your name rolled off of her tongue pushed you closer to the edge, and you were trying to gather up the words you wanted to say. “M’close, Sash. I’m already so close again-“ you cut yourself as your second orgasm ripped through you. But as fast as it came, it was just as fast leaving, if not faster.</p>
<p>Sasha let out a laugh, shutting off the hitachi. You let out a gasp, “Sasha?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, baby girl?”</p>
<p>“Why did you do that?” you cried out, closing your legs as tight as you could. </p>
<p>“Because I can. I gave you two orgasms - did I not? Hm?”</p>
<p>You knew she had a point, but you never thought she would ruin your orgasm. Usually Becky would have told you what she was doing, and now you were realizing they were all much more different than the redhead.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you dressed, the others will be here soon.”</p>
<p>It was going to be a very long day.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>When they finally got back home, you had showered, and Sasha had given you a clean pair of clothes. You wanted so much more than what she gave you, but you didn’t want to be bratty towards her. Not yet. Becky knew how much of a brat you could be, and you wanted to keep that between the two of you for a while. Although, last night Bayley got a little taste of how you could be.</p>
<p>“You okay, (Your Name)? You seem a little distracted?” Charlotte asked. The two of you were the only ones downstairs, as Sasha and Bayley were taking a nap, and Becky was downstairs in their home gym. You hadn’t even realized that she came into the room, or that you were supposed to be doing the dishes.</p>
<p>“N-No, what makes you say that, Char?” you asked, even though both of you knew the real answer.</p>
<p>“Bex told you to do dishes, and you’ve been trying to grind against the counter for five minutes. I heard what Sasha did to you,” Charlotte said, getting closer to the point where your ass was against her front. You gasped, feeling that she was packing. “Such a rude, rude thing to do to your pretty little pussy.”</p>
<p>Charlotte whispered in your ear, your breath caught in your throat at the feeling of her breath against your neck. She had you there, and you both knew it. “Please…” you trailed off, grinding against Charlotte’s strap that she was packing. </p>
<p>Without a word the blonde pulled back, giving herself enough room to unzip her jeans “Pull your pants down to your ankles, along with your panties. Gonna fuck you right here, like you deserve.” </p>
<p>You did as she said, hoping that she wasn’t going to pull what Sasha did. But as soon as they were around your ankles, she was quick to bend you over the sink. “You’re such a filthy little thing, baby. Letting me take you anywhere I want, huh? Knowing the others could easily walk in and see what’s going on. Tell me, how do you think Daddy would react?”</p>
<p>Before you could answer, she lined up the toy to your entrance, and slid in with ease. “She really did leave you desperate, I didn’t even need to get you ready for me. Now answer my question or I can stay inside you while you finish your dishes. Your choice.”</p>
<p>“Daddy would watch you fuck me at first, and then…  laugh at how wet I am,” you moaned, trying your best to focus on the words that were coming out of your mouth instead of the cock in your cunt. “Then she would pro-probably fuck me in front of you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah she would, after I got done using this cunt of ours. You’re already squeezing around my cock, baby. I bet Daddy would love to hear about this.” Charlotte laughed, gripping your waist as she fucked into you. “Who’s pussy is this? I love hearing you say it.”</p>
<p>
  <i>”Yours, B-Bayley’s, Sash’s, and Daddy’s,” you gasped as she pulled you closer to her by your hair. “Oh god, please fuck me harder, M-Charlotte.” You caught yourself before you could say it, thankful because you weren’t sure if she was even into that. It seemed as if she didn’t catch on - which you were glad for that. Without responding, Charlotte fucked you faster, wrapping her hand around your throat as she did. You gripped the sink counter, trying your best not to make too much noise, especially since Bayley and Sasha were upstairs sleeping.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You’re so wet, baby, I can hear your cunt. I bet Daddy can too.” you cried out, fucking her back to meet her movements. “You would love that huh? Having Daddy hear from all the way in the basement, letting her know how wet our cunt is?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She let go of your neck, pushing you back against the sink, she pulled all the way out until the tip was the only thing inside of you. You thought she was going to pull out, but as soon as that thought crossed your mind, Charlotte slammed back in all the way to the hilt. You let out a loud cry, feeling the mess you were making on your thighs. You tried to move, but she held you in place. “You’re not allowed to fuck me back, baby.” she laughed, reaching her right hand down to your clit. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You’re making such a mess, baby, you just might even make a mess on the floor. You like being fucked like this, don’t you?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She held you in place as she rubbed your clit, not moving herself caused you to whimper. “Please, Char,”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Please what? What. Ever. Could. You. Want?” Each word punctuated with a thrust, almost sending you over the edge on the last one. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Wanna come for you.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Then do it, slut.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She began to move once again, rubbing your clit in a way that was perfectly timed with her thrusts. Your legs started to shake, thankful that Charlotte was able to hold you up herself. You came, holding back a moan by biting your arm, you had just realized the kitchen window was open. You were way too busy thinking about the cock that was still inside of you.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Fuck, you’re so lucky I didn’t wear my cock that could fill you up. I’d pull your panties back up once I stuffed you and then I’d eat your pussy when I got the chance.” Charlotte whispered in your ear, still rubbing your clit as you rode out your orgasm. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i><i>”Oh my god,”</i> you knew in that moment that Becky had told her about the time she fucked you like that. Obviously you didn’t care that she did - but the fact Charlotte brought it up just as you were coming down from your high.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Finally pulling out, Charlotte turned you around, so that your back was against the counter. Getting down on her knees, you weren’t sure what she was doing. You looked down at her and as she leaned in, you gasped as she placed a light kiss on your clit. You watched as she stood back, and helped you pull your clothes back up. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Wanna watch a movie, baby?” she asked, holding you in the arms as you calmed down. You wanted nothing more than to stay in her arms for the rest of the day.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes, please… but the dishes.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Fuck the dishes, I’ll do them after. Alright? What do you want to watch, baby?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Something scary.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You got it.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>——</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You woke up still in Charlotte’s arms on the couch, and you didn’t even remember falling asleep. Looking up from your place, Charlotte was asleep as well. Your head laid comfortably on her chest, unsure if you should move, or not. You knew you needed to work on a new storyline, and since your vacation was ending in two days, you needed to get a move on things.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You let out a yawn, trying your best to stretch without waking Charlotte up, you were surprised at how heavy of a sleeper she was. You looked around the room to see the strap she had fucked you with was laying on the carpet. Letting out a laugh, you were startled to hear Bayley sitting on the other couch.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m guessing she already fucked you?” Bayley asked casually, and you bit your lip.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Y-Yeah.” you whispered, you were suddenly embarrassed about it, but Bayley didn’t seem all too fazed.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do you need help getting up? You look like you want to get up.” she asked, thankfully changing the subject. You weren’t sure how she knew, but you were glad. She held on to your hand as you lifted yourself over Charlotte. As soon as you were off of her, you turned to Bayley.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“What time is it?” you asked, yawning as you were finally able to stretch out fully. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Seven thirty, why?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i><i>”Shit.”</i> you groaned. You were ready to head upstairs to grab your laptop, but Bayley stopped you. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“What’s wrong?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I have to write out an email to Vince and Hunter to see if they’d be willing to hear my pitch for a Rusev and Kevin Owens storyline. It’s due at nine.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Before Bayley could say anything, you ran up the steps to the little office they had made for you for when you were over their house. You needed to get this email out as fast as you could - thankfully you write everything out in a google document so all you had to do was go over it and then copy and paste.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>——</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Opening up the document, you looked through it, making sure there were no mistakes, and it all made sense. Once you looked over it two, three, four times, you copied and pasted it into the email and sent it. You were definitely a perfectionist - but it usually always worked out in your favor. You were so busy that you hadn’t realized that Bayley was standing in the doorway.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Sorry I kind of freaked out on you, I realized now that I had time but it takes a little while for me to read things over and double check to make sure everything is perfect.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You’re okay! I was under the impression that you actually didn’t write it and if that was the case I would've had to spank you. You can’t be fucking us - or should I say getting fucked by us and not be doing your job.” When she admitted that, your breath caught in your throat. “But since you had everything done, and only had to read it over to send it I think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I-I do.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Then tell me.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I deserve a reward, Bayley. Please give me one,” you whispered the last part, embarrassed, as if the two of you were in a crowded room.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Then come with me. Becky and Sasha went to get some takeout, since it’s our cheat day.” she explained and you nodded. She took you into their room, just as Sasha did earlier. “I’m feeling sore still from my workout, so would you like to know what your reward is?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes, what?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes, Bayley.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m going to sit on the edge of the bed, and if you want to get off, you’re going to ride my thigh.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You watched as she undressed, your eyes never leaving her as she sat down. You weren’t sure how this was a reward, but you weren’t going to complain. You undressed quickly, not wanting to waste any time. She watched you, spreading her legs as she did so when you walked over to her, you had enough room for her thigh.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I would give you my cock, but Charlotte already gave you hers and I don’t want to make you too greedy.” she laughed as you straddled her thigh. The contact of warmth against your cunt made you cry out, and earned you a light slap to your face. “Did I say you could make any noises?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“N-No.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No, that’s right.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bayley let out a moan as you began to move against her toned thigh. Holding onto her shoulders for support, you tried your best not to look at her. To you, this was embarrassingly hot as she just sat there. Watching as you picked up your pace, Bayley wrapped her left hand around your throat. It was a lot harder to do this than you thought it would be, but as soon as you finally found a steady rhythm that was easier for you, Bayley lightly pushed you off of her. “Nevermind, I have a much better idea. Bend over the bed for me, baby.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You nodded, doing as you were told as quick as you could. You needed her to fuck you, and as hard as it was to be patient, you knew that that was the only way you’d get anything from her. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Have you ever had a tongue in your tight little ass, (Your Name), has Becky done that to you, hm?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I-I-” you were getting ready to make an excuse, but Bayley brought a hand down to your ass hard.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Don’t even try to lie to me, baby.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i><i>”Yes! Yes she has,”</i> you whined. You were glad that you couldn’t see her face - knowing that she had a smirk plastered all over it. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“That’s Daddy’s hole isn’t it?” you hummed in response, turning to see that she was on her knees. “Well it’s going to be mine tonight, understood?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes, Bayley.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You knew you were going to get into trouble with Becky later on, especially since she made it clear that that hole was hers and only hers. You just hoped Bayley would get into trouble as well. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You’re so easy when you’re wet, I’ll have to remember that for later.” she said before trailing her tongue across your right asscheek. You knew what was coming, you and you wanted it more than anything. “Tell me who’s ass is this? Answer wisely baby, or you’re getting nothing.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It’s… yours. Bayley, my ass is yours!” you cried out, as her tongue met your entrance. Licking around it, Bayley hummed as you let out a whimper. <i>”Please!”</i> </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Please what? What do you want?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Want your tongue.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You have my tongue, baby.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Want your tongue in me,” you whispered, trying your best not to beg too much. Not wanting to come off way too desperate. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Good girl, was that so hard, huh?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No, Bayley.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Good girl.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Leaning closer towards you once more, Bayley licked your entrance once, twice, before pushing her tongue into you. You let out a moan that you had been holding onto since she had you bent over. The thought of Becky punishing you had left your head as she slowly fucked your ass. She stiffened out her tongue, reaching underneath you to rub at your clit. “You’re so wet, is this all because I’m using my tongue on your pretty little ass?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Answer me, baby or I’ll stop.” she warned. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes, it’s all because of you. Please don’t stop, it feels so good!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m so glad to hear that, baby. You better ask before you even think about coming.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You nodded, “I will, I promise.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She continued on with what she was doing, fucking you slowly as she picked up the pace of the fingers that were rubbing at your clit. Balling your fists up with the sheets as she slid her tongue back out of your ass. “You know, I can see why Becky really <i>loves</i> you ass. I think it might actually be my favorite too.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Standing back up from off her knees, Bayley walked over to the dresser that Sasha had gotten the hitachi out, and pulled out a much smaller strapon than you had seen from what they’ve used on you so far. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Gonna get you prepped, alright? Remember your safewords, and that you can use them at any time?” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I do.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Good girl. For this I need you on your hands and knees.” she instructed, and you moved up onto the bed. You heard her squirt some lube onto one of her fingers.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bayley pushed the tip of her finger into your entrance. “You okay?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah, I’m okay! It’s been awhile,” you whimper as she pushed her finger deeper into you. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You slowed down your breathing, trying your best not to focus on the finger in your ass. Bayley coated another finger in the lube before she slowly pushed the finger into you to join the other. “You’re doing such a good job, I picked a smaller toy so it won’t be so bad. Alright?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Okay,” you breathed. You wanted the strapon inside of you more than anything, but you knew this had to take time. “Your fingers feel so good.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Good, I’m glad, baby.” she hummed, sliding her fingers out of your ass. She stood back admiring the way you looked, opened up the lube bottle once more. You bite your lip at the sound of her squeezing a large amount of lube onto her hand. “Wish you could see what I’m doing, jerking this toy like it’s an actual cock. In a way, I wish it was. Wanna know why, (Your Name)?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Y-Yes, I wanna know, Bayley, please tell me!” you begged, tensing up a little as the tip pressed against your entrance.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Because I’d come in this ass of yours,” she chuckled. “Now relax, or this is going to really hurt and that’s the last thing I want to do to you.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You nodded, taking a deep breath as you thought of something other than the strap that was going inside of you. Bayley pushed the tip inside of you, waiting a few seconds before pushing more of it inside of you. “Is it good? Are you okay, baby?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah, it’s good, <i>so</i> good.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Once you say that to her, Bayley goes a little faster, pushing the rest of it in, before pulling a little bit of it out to add more lube. “You’re so tight, Becky’s been neglecting this hole, hasn’t she?” she asked, starting with a slow pace.<br/>“Y-Yeah she has, need you to fuck my ass faster, please.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bayley gave you what you wanted, picking up the pace as you still got used to the feeling. So focused on the pleasure that you hadn’t realized that Becky was watching from the doorway. However, Bayley definitely noticed, knowing exactly what the redhead was going to be doing to you later without a word. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Is this all you need? A cock in your ass to get you to not think at all? Maybe we shouldn’t even touch your pretty little pussy anymore.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“N-No, like it in both holes,” you cried out fucking her back, you needed much more than what she was giving you at the moment. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Of course you do, now fuck me back harder if you want anything more. This is all that I’m giving you, baby.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You do just that, fuck her back as hard as you could, thankful that Bayley added more lube as you would pull off of the toy just enough to get some on it. You were growing close, and as soon as you were ready to tell her, she began to rub your clit. Choking on your words, you come silently as you tried to fight it the best you could. As soon as Bayley realized what you were doing, she roughly pulled out, slapping your ass as hard as she could. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“What did I tell you, slut?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Not to come…” you trailed off, knowing she was going to tell Becky.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“And what did you do?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I came without permission.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yeah you did, and now I have to tell Becky, baby.” she teased, sighing in faux disappointment. “She’s going to be so upset with you.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You knew you were in for it, but a part of you was excited.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>——</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You went downstairs, ready for dinner, but eating definitely was not on your mind. Seeing the pizza boxes on the table, you smiled at yourself. Becky knew your favorite thing was pizza, but you rarely hadit because Becky only had a cheat meal once a week. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Grab a paper plate, (Your Name), and come in and eat. We got pepperoni, buffalo chicken, and Hawaiian.” Sasha explained, and you nodded. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>As the four of you ate, you weren’t sure if Bayley had told her already or not. Becky was acting as if you didn’t just break one of her main rules, and you couldn’t help but start to grow even more anxious than before.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“So, (Your Name), how was your day?” Sasha asked. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I-It was good! Sent out the proposition for a storyline, and I’m really hoping they approve of it.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Sasha waited until you swallowed your bite to ask her next question. “What else did you do?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Uh, well, you ruined my orgasm, and then Charlotte fucked me in the kitchen. Then Bayley-“</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Becky cut you off, “Fucked you in <i>my</i> hole.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Becky wasn’t even looking at you when she said it, and when you looked over at both Charlotte and Sasha, they were trying to hold back laughter. You knew you were fucked, and now you needed to get Bayley in trouble as well - or try to at least.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It was Bayley’s idea!” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Charlotte and Sasha broke out in laughter at that, and that’s when Becky finally turned to you. Raising an eyebrow at your sudden outburst.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Sorry, Daddy.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yer gonna be sorry. When you’re done eating go upstairs to our room. I want ya undressed by the time we all get done talking and eating. Understood?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I understand.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Get to it, slut.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>——</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Once you were finished, you threw away your plate, and rushed upstairs. You took your shirt off, folding it and putting it on the chair next to the bed. Doing the same with the rest of your clothes - Becky liked when you did that, so you hope that that would lessen the punishment she was going to give you.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>It had been a half an hour since you were up in the bedroom, and if you didn’t know any better, you’d think Becky had forgotten about you. But you knew Becky - she loved building up suspense before she punished you. Sometimes it worked, other times it just made you even more impatient. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Finally, after what felt like hours, Becky entered the room. “You’re in a lot of trouble, (Your Name). First, you let Bayley fuck my hole. Then, you give me an attitude because it was ‘Bayley’s idea’. I’m not sure what I should do with you. All I know is that we’ve been spoiling you since last night and I think you’re getting a little too greedy. What do you think, baby?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m not being greedy, Daddy.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You both knew that was a lie, but she continued on. “Come get down on your knees, here.” she said, snapping her fingers towards the space near her feet. You did as you were told, knowing that any other brattiness would cause you to get into even more trouble. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Looking up at Becky, you could tell she wasn’t all that mad that she played out to be. But you wanted to get back onto her good side as soon as you could. “You know Daddy’s packing, right? I was going to fuck you so nice and slow, knowing that they made your pretty little pussy swollen.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Da-“ you tried, but Becky slapped your cheek. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt way too much, but it was enough. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Ya don’t get to talk. Greedy sluts only get to listen and please. Understood?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Yes, Daddy.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Get my cock out.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You pull down her sweats, licking your lips as the tip sprung out in front of your face. It was more on the thicker side - one she had fucked you with many times before. You went to wrap your lips around it, but Becky stepped back. “I told ya to get my cock out, not suck it. What, ya’ve gotten so much that you forgot that I’m in charge here? Do we need ta go back to when ya first subbed to me?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No, Daddy!” you reassured her - not wanting to go back to being edge every single night for a month.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Good, because my cock needs dat pussy of yers,” she chuckled, gripping the base of the cock, she playfully slapped your cheek with it. The heat between your legs grew as she humiliated you some more - you just hope she hadn’t realized. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Get on the bed, on Yer back for daddy - right on the edge.” she instructed, watching as you quickly got up. “Spread Yer legs fer me.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You slowly opened them, looking right at Becky. She was stroking her strapon, moving closer so she could get a better look at your soaked cunt.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I have an idea for tomorrow, wanna hear it?” she asked, looking only at your pussy as she ran the tip of the toy through your folds. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Fuck, yes Daddy. Please tell me what your idea is!” you cried out, tensing up as she lined it up to your entrance. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Since you let Bayley play with my hole, I should show them who really owns it. What do ya think?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You didn’t answer her right away, earning a slap to your cunt from the strapon. You let out a whine as she continued to slap at your clit, chuckling at how wet you were getting. “Can ya come from just this slut?” she kept going, picking up the pace.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Y-yes, Daddy. Please keep going.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No. You don’t get what you want.” she snapped, sliding into you roughly. Not giving you any time to adjust to the toy, she began a rough pace. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do you like when yer Daddy fucks you like this? Fucks you the way you deserve to be fucked?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Uh-huh. Please, Daddy I wanted it harder.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Becky slowed down completely, gripping your thighs as she fucked you. “What did I just tell you? Baby, you’re never like this. Are you getting dumb because the others fucked you all earlier?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Y-yes, Daddy. Please.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No. You’ll come tomorrow when I want you to.” She said, pulling out of you, and giving your pussy a harsh slap.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Get you on the bed for me, (Your Name).” she instructed, sliding out of the harness. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>You slowly crawled onto the bed, waiting as Becky grabbed the baby wipes from the drawer. “Wipe your thighs.” you nodded, wiping them off before throwing away the wipe. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do ya wanna cuddle, baby?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Is that really a question, Bex?” you rolled your eyes, earning a laugh from the redhead.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I would rather ask ya than assume.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Well when it comes to cuddling, you can always assume. You should know this by now.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“You have a point. Let’s get some rest, tomorrow’s a big day for ya.”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up with Becky’s arm around you tightly, the thought of last night ran through your head. You were still throbbing between your legs, wanting nothing more than Becky’s fingers in you as she tells you how good of a girl you’re being. But you knew what was going to be coming tonight whenever Becky’s ready for you. She was still sleeping - and thankfully, you didn’t need to get up, you didn’t want to wake her up. You kissed her lightly on the cheek while you tried to snuggle up closer to her. </p><p>You ended up falling back to sleep, only to be awakened by a scream. “What the <i>fuck</i> are they doing?” You groaned, stretching out against Becky. </p><p>“I have no clue, but they better have a good excuse as to why they’re screaming….at eleven in the damn morning.” she said, sitting up. Pulling off the shirt she was wearing, revealing the tank top she was wearing underneath.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just wear that to bed? You’re literally wearing no pants or underwear?” You asked, rubbing her arm. Biting your lip at how her toned arm felt.</p><p>“Because I can, lass. Now come on get up so we can eat <i>and</i> see what they’re doing.”</p><p>“Alright, but you owe me some cuddles soon,”</p><p>“I definitely will repay you while we’re on the road again.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes at her, rushing to get up faster than her to get to the shower first. But Becky stopped you in your tracks, “Baby?”</p><p>“Yes, Bex?” You asked, turning to face you. </p><p>“Don’t forget about tonight, slut. You go to use that shower, I better not catch you playing with my cunt. Understood?” </p><p>You bit your lip, trying your best not to close your thighs at Becky’s words. Of course you didn’t forget, and she knew that too. It was all part of her game with you - build you up so much so that she can deny you all of it when it came time. She loves doing this to you - loves hearing you whine when she denies you something you really wanted.</p><p>“I-I understand, Daddy.” </p><p>She gave you a smirk as she watched you walk into the bathroom. You heard her call out that she’ll be joining you in a few minutes, which was to tease you even more.</p><p>——</p><p>After you shower that Becky joined halfway through, you ran downstairs to get something to eat. Sasha, Bayley, and Charlotte were already eating, and you really wanted to know who yelled and as to why they had yelled. But you wanted to wait until Becky came down.</p><p>“How’d you sleep,(Your Name)?” Bayley asked as she looked up at you. Having a smirk on her face, she knew exactly what had happened between Becky and you, but you weren’t sure if she knew what was planned for tonight.</p><p>“I slept good, a little sore, but I’ll be good!” you said, trying to get off of a conversation about you. The questions were going to be rolling in as soon as Charlotte would start up.</p><p>“I bet you’re sore, baby, tell me, is it your ass or your pretty pussy that’s sore?” Charlotte asked. </p><p>There it was.</p><p>“That’s non-“ you were cut off by Becky coming downstairs.</p><p>“It is their business, baby. Now answer her question.” </p><p>You tried your best not to make any other noises except the words you were forming in your head. “My pussy hurts, but like I said, I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s right, I didn’t tell you guys yet. Tonight, is anyone coming over to visit?” Becky asked, and your eyes widened.</p><p>“I think you had invited Sonya to come over to see the new patio, why?” </p><p>“Tell her we’re a bit busy, and that she can come next time when we’re able too.” </p><p>Bayley raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Okay, why?”</p><p>You really wished that Becky would just spit it out - drawing it out was still part of her plan. </p><p>“Well, because of you, Bayley, you three aren’t touching (Your Name) tonight,” Becky started, but Sasha cut her off.</p><p>“Really, Bay?” </p><p>“Let me finish, Sash. Because she wanted to fuck <i>my</i> hole, I will be fucking her slutty ass in front of you. Both Charlotte and you will be able to make comments but not touch. While you, Bayley, will not be able to do either; make comments or touch. Understood?”</p><p>Both Charlotte and Sasha nodded, while Bayley hesitantly said “Yes.” You were both excited and nervous - wanting this to come faster so you were able to get some pleasure out of things.</p><p>——</p><p>They all had gone to work out at the performance center, and you knew they would be gone for a little while. Sitting down to check your work email, you smiled to yourself as you saw an email from Vince. Usually if the storyline you pitched got turned down, Hunter would be the one to email you. You opened it, biting your lip as you read through it, and just as you expected - it was approved. You couldn’t wait to tell them the good news; that this was your first ever storyline that you wrote by yourself to be approved. Figuring out the best time to tell them was tomorrow morning, before you all left for the road again. </p><p>You decided to do a little bit of cleaning while you waited for them to get back, especially since their hampers were full to the brim with clothes they hadn’t worn in a month. The bathroom was beginning to stink, but you considered them lucky that you actually enjoyed doing the laundry. </p><p>Putting the first pile of clothes into the washer, you grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down. You wished they would get home sooner, there was only so much you could do with laundry and watching TV. Your thoughts were cut off by your phone going off. Surprisingly it was a text from Sasha.</p><p><b>Boss:</b> <i>Two things, Bex wants you to get ready, and prep yourself and if you come while prepping yourself, you won’t be touched for a whole month.</i></p><p>You bit your lip, knowing exactly what she was referring to. </p><p><b>You:</b> <i>Tell her I said Yes, Daddy.</i></p><p>You knew that prepping yourself always got you close to the edge, knowing that you were prepping for someone to fuck you. You went upstairs, going through the drawers to find the lube Becky used specifically for anal, and one of the smaller buttplugs that Becky had in the same drawer. </p><p>Pulling your clothes off, and folding them neatly onto the chair. You laid down onto your back, squirting a decent amount of lube on two of your fingers as you opened your legs. Rubbing the tips of those fingers against your entrance, you slowly pushed your pointer finger inside of you. You closed your eyes, trying to focus on anything else other than what Becky was going to do to you when they came back.</p><p>Your phone rang, and it was a FaceTime call from Becky. You answered, and instantly whining at the sight of Becky all sweaty. “Show me what Yer doing slut, taking a break. Got headphones in, nobody’s gonna see or hear ya. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Daddy.” You moaned, turning the camera so Becky could see you sliding the rest of your pointer finger into your asshole.</p><p>“Fuck, ya’ve got Daddy all wet. Can’t wait fer the others to see ya like this. But they won’t be able to touch Daddy’s hole.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy. Only yours.” You cried out, pushing your middle finger into your ass as slowly as you could.</p><p>“Is it though, love? Because last time I checked, ya let Bayley fuck it. Or you that much of a slut that ya’d let anyone fuck it when your cunt’s wet?” she asked,. You were embarrassed by the fact that she was in a public bathroom. Able to say things without a hesitation, and she knew it was having an effect on you.</p><p>“You didn’t touch yer cunt did ya?”</p><p>You knew she could tell that you were wet, and she knew the answer to her own question. But she wanted to hear it from you.  </p><p>“You know that answer, Daddy.”</p><p>“Tell me. I want to hear ya say it, baby,” Becky said, looking away from the door. “If you say it, then maybe I’ll let them touch Yer cunt. Would ya like that?” </p><p>“Yes, Daddy… and no, I haven’t touched myself.” you said, closing your eyes as you sat the phone down onto your belly to get some more lube on that area. When you picked the phone back up, you pushed a third finger into your tight hole. You heard Becky laugh, earning an embarrassingly loud moan from you.</p><p>“Yer that fuckin’ wet from just fingering yer ass? What a naughty slut.” </p><p>You slipped out your third finger, fucking the remaining two in and out of your hole at a fast pace. “Ya better not come like that. Ya wouldn’t like getting punished like last time, now do ya?”</p><p>“No, Daddy. I don’t.”</p><p>“Good, now take yer fingers out of my hole and put the plug in.” she instructed, and you hesitantly did as you were told. You wanted to fuck yourself more, but you needed to listen to Becky.</p><p>You had set the phone down once again, grabbing the lube along with the plug you had picked out. “What plug did you pick out, baby?” </p><p>“The green one you had in the drawer with the lube you used for anal.”</p><p>“Mm, I think dat’s Sasha’s, but I think she’ll be okay with you using it.” </p><p>You squirted a glob of lube onto it, using the fingers that were in your ass to spread the lube all over the plug. Biting your lip, you picked the phone back up so Becky could see you push it in. You went slow, relaxing as it slipped in. </p><p>“There’s my good girl, following my directions.” she praised as you pulled it out all the way to push it deeper into you right after. The stretch of your asshoke made you whimper - having neglected your hole for a while, you forgot how long this process was. As soon as it was all the way inside, Becky spoke up again. “Spank yer cunt for me three times. I’ll count.”</p><p>You took a deep breath, spreading your legs out further, you slapped your pussy as hard as you could. You let out a cry, closing your legs on instinct. You heard Becky tsk in disappointment, and so you were quick to open your legs back up. “Good girl, one.”</p><p>The next one, you tried your best to avoid your clit, but instead you landed right there. You cried out, and Becky counted, “Two. One more, baby. Make it count.”</p><p>You lifted your arm, bringing it down onto your sore pussy as hard as you could. Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, and finally Becky said “Three.” You took a few deep breaths before you spoke up.</p><p>“Thank you, Daddy.”</p><p>“You’re very welcome my good girl. Now, Daddy’s gonna go back to exercising. We’ll be home in an hour, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>She hung up, and you took a deep breath. It was going to be the longest hour, especially when all you could think about was her fucking you. You could do this.</p><p>——</p><p>The moment they got home, you got up off the bed and headed down the stairs. You weren’t really sure if she wanted you in the bedroom, or down in the living room. But you missed them, and you wanted to greet them.</p><p>“Look at you, baby. You missed us this much you almost flew down the stairs!” Sasha laughed, you watched as her eyes raked down your body. </p><p>“Sorry, I did miss you guys. It’s boring being here all by myself, I even did some of your gross laundry.” </p><p>Charlotte rolled her eyes, “It’s not that gross.”</p><p>“All of your clothes smelled so gross, please, I will do your laundry for you.”</p><p>“Does this mean I can buy you a maids outfit and fuck you in it?” Sasha asked. Your eyes widened, and Becky chuckled at your reaction.</p><p>“Be careful she might get wet.” she paused. “The three of ya are ta sit on the couch over there. Yer not allowed to touch each other or (Your Name), ya can all thank Bayley for this. Sasha and Charlotte, ya guys are allowed to talk, but Bayley if I hear any words out of ya, you’ll be spanked. Understood? Nod yer head if you understand.”</p><p>Bayley nodded, her cheeks reddening as Charlotte let out a laugh. You watched as Bayley gave the blonde a dirty look before turning her attention to both you and Becky. “Now lass, I’m gonna go get my cock, and when I get back that plug better be outta yer ass. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay, Daddy.” </p><p>You watched as she went up the stairs, taking her time. Once she was out of sight, you laid down onto your back on the couch. Spreading your legs so that you were able to reach the toy better. Breathing slowly, you began to pull it out, occasionally pushing it back in so you can prepare yourself for the full stretch. <i>”Fuck”</i> you gasped as it was finally out. You wondered what Becky was really doing. Usually it took her only a few minutes to get both her lube, and strapon, but before you could continue your thoughts, Charlotte brought you back to reality. </p><p>“Aw, what’s the matter Bayley, cat got your tongue?” Charlotte teased, and you couldn’t help but laugh. She knew she could get away with it now, especially since she was being punished. </p><p>“She’s going to punish you when she’s able to touch you y’know?” Sasha asked Charlotte, and the blonde face her a wide grin.</p><p>“That’s what I’m hoping for.” </p><p>As Becky came down the stairs I finally, wearing nothing but her strapon, you had to do a double take. Usually she’d wear a smaller one, but this one seemed all too familiar. Then it hit you - she wasn’t just wearing any toy, it was one that can hold fake come inside. Your eyes widened, she had never fucked you with one in your ass.</p><p>“You ready for me, baby?” Becky asked, seeing you with your legs spread already</p><p>“Good girl, you listen to me when ya really want to huh?”</p><p>She got onto the couch between your legs, opening the bottle of lube that she had brought down with her. “You ready for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Daddy, I’m ready.” you tried your best not to whine, even though Becky was taking her sweet time instead of going at the pace you’d rather of liked.</p><p>Squirting some of the lube onto the tip of the strap, she pressed it into your entrance as lightly as you could. It was a little thicker than the strapon Bayley had used on you - but you didn’t mind at all. </p><p>“Ya better be paying attention to this, I’d hate to have to tie ya all up so you will be paying attention Becky warned, not bothering to look at their direction. You looked for her, noticing that Bayley was more focused on her fingernails. You could tell that this was growing more challenging for her, and you decided against stirring the pot, despite her getting you into this mess.</p><p>Pushing the tip inside of you, Becky added a little more lube onto the toy’s shaft, “ya tell me if it’s too much, okay?”</p><p>“I will.” </p><p>“Good, now I want you to tell Sasha and Charlotte that you’re sorry they’re being punished.” Becky instructed, and you nodded.</p><p>“Sasha, Charlotte, I’m sorry that the two of y-“ you began, but Becky cut you off by sliding the rest of the toy inside of your ass. Becky pushed your legs to your chest to get a better angle. Quickly telling you to finish your full sentence. You took a deep breath, trying your best to gather up your words. “S-Sasha, Charlotte I’m sorry that the two of you are being punished because of Bayley and I’s decision.” </p><p>Becky stayed still inside of you, not even paying attention to you as she looked over at the other three. “Are ya ready to see how hard she comes while I fuck her pretty ass?”</p><p>Becky didn’t wait for an answer, pulling halfway out of <br/>you, Becky pushed back in a lot more tougher this time around. “You need more lube? Or are ya good for right now, baby?”</p><p>“M’good for right now, I’ll tell you if I need anymore.” you assured her, and she nodded in response.  </p><p>“Good girl,” she praised, picking up her pace. You gripped onto her shoulders, pulling her closer to you. Becky allowed you to do so, feeling your nails dig into her lower back, she hissed into your ear. “Yer takin’ my cock so well, ya slut.” </p><p>“She’s such a slut, can’t wait to see the come leak out of her ass,” Sasha commented, looking over at Bayley. With an obnoxious laugh, she continued. “Isn’t that right, Bay?” </p><p>You turned to look at her, trying to contain a giggle because of the look she was giving Sasha. In a way you felt bad because of the teasing - but at the same time you were all in this mess because of her. Becky pressed your face into the couch cushion, your head facing them. “Keep yer eyes open, and keep looking at them. You look away, and I’ll stop right away. Understand?”  </p><p>Becky asked you as she wrapped her arm around both of your thighs so she could continue to hold your face in place. You hummed in agreement, trying your best to focus on them instead of  closing your eyes. You should tried to fuck Becky back, but with her holding you like this made it impossible.</p><p>“What? What, you’re so desperate for more that you’re trying to take what you want from my cock?”</p><p>You knew she was trying to get your attention - trying to make you misbehave on purpose. “Oh god, Daddy. Just want you to fill me!” you cried out, making eye contact with Charlotte, who looked at you as if you were prey and she was the hungry lion. </p><p>“Is that what you want baby? For me to fill you and leave you to want more?” </p><p>“Yes, yes, Daddy. That’s all I want.” </p><p>“Mm, good girl. Bayley, grab me two towels please? You can talk now.” Becky said as she stilled her movements. </p><p>Bayley ran into the hallway next to the stairs, grabbing two towels as fast as she could. She knew that the fake come would get everywhere, and although they could afford it, they would rather not spend so much money on another couch. Again.</p><p>Becky grabbed the first towel, sliding it directly underneath you. Bringing the second down underneath you as well, you just wish that she would go back to fucking you. “Please, Daddy, please keep going.” you whispered, your voice refusing to get any higher. </p><p>“You’re such an impatient little slut, huh? You can’t even wait a few minutes so Daddy can set up so the couch doesn’t get ruined. You don’t deserve my come, do you?”</p><p>“N-No, Daddy. I don’t, but I <i>need<i> it! Need you to fill me up until it’s leaking out of me.” </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Becky didn’t respond, instead she picked her pace up once again. “Beg me to come inside of you already, do it, slut.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>You weren’t sure what to say - the words weren’t forming as she lightly rubbed at your clit. You were getting closer, the pit of your stomach tightening as she fucked your ass hard. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Letting go of your right thigh, she warned you that if you moved it from where it was, you’d be punished more. You listened to her, holding it yourself as she was getting ready to release the fake come into you. But as soon as she pulled out of your ass, she released it all over your cunt. You cried out, knowing that you were being punished - but you thought she’d at least give you the one thing you wanted. Especially since you know she wanted it too. She slapped your pussy with the back of her hand, wiping whatever lube that got on her hand on your tummy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Maybe that’ll teach you to not let others play with Daddy’s things.” Becky said, before laying on top of you, between your legs. She held you in your arms, you were in your own little world with Becky, so unaware that Bayley, Sasha, and Charlotte both gave you two some space.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not mad at you,” she whispered in your ear, her hot breath was against your neck as she held you still. “Next time, I wanna watch them fuck ya in yer ass. I love the idea, just don’t wanna miss it y’know?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I understand,” you paused as she started to grind her hips into you. You let out a quiet moan, unsure what to do, you held her close to you by her hair. “You do realize that we’re both equally messy?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re right. Shower?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“In a few minutes, definitely. Just know you owe me an orgasm after.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s more than okay.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since the four of them all fucked you, and honestly, you were missing them. Of course, Becky was still around - she was on Raw alongside you. You had just grown used to them being there with you, that it began to feel weird. </p><p>“What’s the matter?” Becky asked you, placing a hand on your thigh as she continued to drive. Refusing to take her eyes off the road - she knew what she was doing.</p><p>“Miss them if I’m being honest, Daddy.” you sighed, placing your hand on top of hers. You had hoped Becky would give you want you want instead of teasing you, but that was more than likely not going to happen.</p><p>“Ya? I’ll make sure to tell them, baby,” she smiled to herself as her eyes continued to stay glued to the road. You always admired that about her - she was always so good at concentrating. “Did I say you could touch my hand?”</p><p>You’re quick to pull your hand away from hers. “No Daddy, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Just let Daddy’s hand roam, okay? Want ta touch ya until you’re desperate.” </p><p>The rest of the ride to the hotel, Becky kept running her fingertips up and down your thigh. Never giving you exactly what you need, but you didn’t want to complain, considering you were glad she was touching you. </p><p>“Maybe we’ll be able to FaceTime them tonight, would you like that? Because, I’m positive that they’d love that.” </p><p>Finally putting the car in park, she looked at you as she waited for your response. You bit your lip, nodding, but that wasn’t good enough for her. Reaching over and gripping your chin, she spoke up again. “Use yer words baby girl.” </p><p>“Yes, Daddy, I’d love that.” </p><p>“Good girl. Let’s go to our room, I’m gonna order room service, I’m starving.” Becky chuckled, moving her hand away from your thigh as she turned the car off and got out. Your mouth was wide open, not expecting that from her - you both knew what she was doing. Unfortunately it was working. </p><p>——</p><p>After the two of you ate, Becky had turned the TV on to see what was on. She was just trying to have background noise on so the people in the rooms next to you couldn’t hear what was going to be going on. All you could think about was Becky fucking you into the mattress. </p><p>“Becky?” You called out as you watched her. She was just sitting at the edge of the bed, and you got a good idea. You knew she didn’t answer to her name when the two of you were alone, it was just what the two of you agreed on. You took a deep breath, <i>”Daddy.”</i></p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>You moved closer to her, noticing that she was still packing, despite changing into her sleepwear. An idea had popped into your head, but you weren’t sure how up for it she’d be.</p><p>“I have an idea.” you licked your lips - a nervous habit you had picked up since high school. </p><p>“Tell me,” </p><p>You walked over to, getting down on your knees in front of her before you told her your idea. “Wann suck your cock while you’re FaceTiming them.” </p><p>Becky’s eyebrow quirked up, quickly pulling her strapon out of her pants. You didn’t take your eyes off it as she reached for her phone. She was quick to call Charlotte’s phone, thankfully she picked up.</p><p>“Hey, Bex. What’s up?” Charlotte asked, and you bit your lip. You knew you were being a bit ridiculous - but you missed their voices.</p><p>“Our slut here thought that maybe she could suck my cock while the three of you watched. Would you like that?” </p><p>Charlotte bit her lip, “Yes, Daddy. Let me go get them.” </p><p>She placed her phone on the bed as she got up to go get the others. You weren’t surprised she didn’t bring it with her, but you just hope she didn’t take her time in getting both Bayley and Sasha.</p><p>Finally the three of them came back into the room, earning a soft smile from Becky. You could tell she truly loved them all equally, and it warmed your heart. “Charlotte told us what you wanted to do, (Your Name), is that true?” Sasha had asked you, and Becky turned the camera to where it would be facing you.</p><p>“Yes, Sash.” you whispered. You bit your lip to try and keep the noise that was threatening to escape. You were too embarrassed to let them know how turned on you were from just the thought of Becky’s strapon. However, you had a feeling that they already knew, and didn’t have to ask.</p><p>Becky held her phone at an angle so they could see you much better as you went between her legs. You took a hold of the toy through Becky’s pajama pants, earning a grunt from her. You wanted to tease her just a little bit before giving into what you both were wanting.</p><p>Pulling her pajama pants down, you licked your lips at the sight of the toy. It was a baby blue dildo that she used on you a few times before - however this would be the first time you were actually going to be sucking on it. You looked up at the phone, you gave your best pouting face knowing how Sasha would react.</p><p>“Aw don’t pout, baby, Daddy’s gonna give you her cock. Don’t worry baby.” Charlotte cooed, watching as you leaned in closer to the toy between Becky’s legs. She gripped the base to hold it still for you as you wrapped your lips around the tip. You decided not to use your hands - wanting nothing more than to impress the others as they watched you.</p><p>“Good fuckin’ cock sucker we have, don’t we?” Becky groaned, holding the phone still as you did all the work. Pushing down further on the toy, only stopping when you began to gag. </p><p>Pulling off of the toy to breathe, you continued to stroke it as you looked into the camera. You could see Becky biting her lip, watching with hunger in her eyes. You knew it was hard for her to sit and watch - wanting nothing more than to have you sit on her cock and fuck up into you. But she was doing a good job at holding still and containing what she wanted in the moment.</p><p>“Fuck she looks so good, suck a pretty little cock sucker.” Bayley praised as you took the toy in your mouth once again. You moaned around the toy at the praise she was giving you. </p><p>You took the toy all the way to where your nose was touching her stomach. You used your hands for leverage on her hips, finally pulling away for air once more. A strand of spit connected from the toy to your mouth followed. </p><p>“Fuck, that’s hot.” Charlotte moaned, and Becky chuckled.</p><p>“I’m guessing Bayley’s touching you, baby? Do you deserve to be touched?” she asked, causing you to whimper. This was the first time you were hearing her talk like this to any of the others like the way she talked to you. You loved it even more than you thought you would.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m touching her. She’s earned it today.” Bayley chuckled as Becky signaled you to bend over the bed.</p><p>“Good well, I hope you enjoyed watching,” Becky switched the camera once again so it was now facing her. “I’ll call you guys back once we’re finished. Love you.”</p><p>With that, Becky hung up the phone with a shit-eating grin. She sometimes wanted you to herself, even now, and this was one of those moments. “They’ve got enough to get them through the night, now where were we?” Becky chuckled, getting up off the bed.</p><p>Becky helped you to your feet, but as quickly as she got you up, she was quick to bend you over. “You want daddy to play with your hole?” she asked, causing you to whine. You hadn’t expected her to ask you that, but you were definitely wanting her to do so.</p><p>You hadn’t vocally said yes, even though you both knew you wanted it. That wasn’t good enough for Becky, no, she needed you to say it out loud. Bringing her hand down once on your ass, you let out a loud whimper.</p><p>“Yes, Daddy, want you to play with my hole. It’s yours.” you whispered, thankful that it was good enough for Becky.</p><p>“You’re fuckin’ right it’s mine.” Becky agreed, spitting a little onto two of her fingers. She rubbed her now wet fingers against your entrance, but you knew she wasn’t going to give you what you wanted that easily. She wanted to make you work for it, even if she loved fucking you in your ass.</p><p>You let out a soft whine, even if it was only the two of you in the room. Sometimes, you were still so shy, but Becky didn’t mind it at all. She understood that you sometimes got shy with certain things. However, she loved using your shyness to her advantage to embarrass you even more. Not that you were complaining - you loved when she did that.</p><p>“I don’t think I want to fuck ya just yet, I want you to tell me what you want the most.” </p><p>You groaned, knowing she was doing this to tease you, and it was working. Becky slipped the tip of her middle finger into you, causing you to let out an embarrassingly loud moan. “Please, Daddy,” you whispered, unsure if you could even gather your thoughts.</p><p>Becky pulled her finger out of you, and went to move towards the bathroom. “I guess you don’t want to get fucked that bad then.”</p><p>“Want you and the others to use me… at the same time, Daddy. Wanna have all three of my holes filled up so I’d feel so full.” </p><p>“That so? Where do you want everyone, slut?” </p><p>Becky wanted to know more so she could plan something for you, and you weren’t catching on. But she knew when you eventually caught on, you’d love it nonetheless.</p><p>“Wan’ you in my ass the whole time, Daddy. Want Bayley in my pussy first, while I suck on Sasha’s strap, and I wanna jerk Charlotte’s off for her, get it nice and wet with lube.” </p><p>You were glad you weren’t facing Becky, knowing full well you wouldn’t be able to look her in the eyes. All you could think about was them taking turns fucking your holes, and it wasn’t going to leave your head anytime soon. </p><p>“Fuck, lass. That’s what I want too - all four of us stretching your holes, ruining them for anyone else,” she paused, pulling her finger out of you. “So you’re going to be a good girl and wait until all five of us are together again. Understood?”</p><p>You cried out at the loss of contact, looking back at Becky as if what she said had shocked you. That would be three weeks away at the next pay-per-view, and you weren’t so sure you could last that long. You needed to be touched. </p><p>“Yer gonna warm my cock tonight, and maybe it yer good, I’ll let you come in the morning.” Becky said, watching as you moved all the way up on the bed. She was going to give you what you wanted eventually, considering how good you’ve been for her. She just enjoyed making you desperate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>